Paper Crane Wish
by Xireana Prime
Summary: A group of teens hidden from plain sight fight to save those they love. When meteors fall from the sky, their wish will come true. Though... What is the wish? Only the Paper Crane knows...


**Prologue - **

**4 days before D-day...**

**Robby Midnight**

He was doing the cleaning for a friend. He knew that finals were coming up and that she was cramming as much math into her skull as possible. Considering it was her worst subject. Robby didn't mind. Gave him more time to think on her new album.

Wiping off the table in the club that doubled as their home and income. Him and Four others lived here. They all had something to contribute to the Club. Weather it be singularly or together they helped out one another.

But the thing was, the routine of there day to day lives were getting boring. So he sat down at one the the tables to think. His thoughts were mostly on his future and weather or not he'd be able to make it to the top. Groaning at the worry-head ache he was getting, Robby set his head on the table with a soft thud. Glancing up, he sees a piece of neon-green paper.

_**Flash back**_

_"This is something me and my dad used to do when I was younger. If I had a wish he'd tell me to make a paper crane." His Child hood friend had stated to their weird family. _

_"See, I'll show you guys how to make them." So she began to show us how to make an origami paper crane. As she folded the paper, she continued to talk. "There's a legend my dad had found when he was stationed in Japan that said that if you make a thousand paper cranes; your wish will come true!" She finished the crane with her final words. "If the wish was the same between a couple of people it might not take that many cranes."_

_**Flash back end**_

So with nothing better to do, he began to make a _paper prane_. It didn't take him long to do make it, but he made sure it would stay folded. Holding his tiny paper creation, Robby headed upstairs to their living area.

It wasn't much, but it was home to him and four sometimes five, when Taichou's father was on leave. He was one of the few Marines that was stationed in Qutar. Looking about he saw all the pictures of him and his new family posted on the walls.

Walking over to Taichou's banzai tree, he set the crane down with the silent wish,

"_I wish for something different."_

**Keleana Morgan**

She growled at the punching bag in front of her. Picturing it as the little ginger headed bastard that had made the second youngest cry. She wanted so badly to beat the living crap out this wanna be gangster! She was practically seeing red! With great vigor, Keleana viscously attacked the sand bag with jabs, swings and a few kicks for good measure. After about ten minutes of this, the family's favorite tattooist was finally calm. She was tired, but not just from the work out, but from the mundane life she was leading. she knew there had to be more to her life than this.

Looking at a black piece of paper in her room she decided to make a _crane_. She wasn't the best at this kind of thing, she was more of a take action or lay back and chill kind of person. With in a few minutes she had a _crane _made.

Walking into the living room, she saw that some else had put a _crane _on the little Chinese tree-thing.

So with a shrug, Keleana sat her crane next to the other and sighed. "I wish for something exciting to happen."

**Torin Evans**

Torin was in her room crying about the so called _sweet _boyfriend that had dumped her for the school whore. She didn't understand how people could be so-so cruel! No, more like she didn't want to believe it. Torin always saw the good in people, till you gave her reason not too.

Things like this always happened. Keleana had at one point warned her about Malichi. Said he was a player and not to be trusted. Did she listen to her almost older sister? No~, Just had to date him she said.

Now she was paying for it and wishing she had listen to her friends. But she couldn't do anything about it now. The damage was done and she had to lay in the bed she made. With a sigh, Torin decided to to some music buying.

Looking through her usual sites, she finds nothing that peeks her interest and sighs in defeat. Muttering about how no one was on or how she wished there were still cupcakes left. Suddenly she spies a purple piece of paper. With a grin she quickly makes a _paper crane _to put on the tree in the living room.

With a skip in her step, she goes towards the cute little tree and chirps. "I wish for something amazing to happen."

**DeAnna Everdark**

In the kitchen working on dinner, DeAnna was reading a new book she had gotten in the mail. _The Host by Stephine Meyer, _as she was stirring the soup she was making. Looking at the clock, DeAnna saw that the soup was basically done and went to making garlic bread and dango for dessert.

She knew that mostly everyone today was having a bad day, so she thought that making a dessert they all liked would be a great pick me up. She hadn't been feeling all that great lately. She suspected it being a sinuous cold, but would most likely ask Torin later when she was emotionally okay.

After making all the perpetrations and putting the dango in the steamer and the bread in the oven, she walked past the dinning room table and saw a single sheet of blue paper. Folding it up into a little _crane _she gently set it by the purple one.

With a and absent mumble she said. "I wish for something unusual to happen."

**Bonnie Killain**

The last one in the house was tired and waiting for her father to be on the Web cam chat before she left for dinner. Mean time, she was working on the bills and was able to pay them all, but would have to ask everyone to work some more if they wanted to eat, cause there was no money left for food. After signing the last check, she got a being on her computer.

"Hey honey bun! Hows my little girl?" A bear of a man kindly stated.

"I'm fine Daddy. So is the rest of us." She laughed. She showed him her latest picture and it was of a gundom suit if he was real.

He shook his head. "You like them don't ya? Them robo- fellers."

Bonnie laughed. "GundomWing daddy. And yes I do. It's heard to find a descend guy here."

John gave his daughter a look of sympathy. "Don't worry honey bun. You'll find your feller one day. Just keep your old man posted eh?' He said with a crooked smile.

Bonnie laughed again. "So you never answered my question you old land pirate." She teased her father.

He got a look in his eye at that. John shut one eye, showed his missing teeth from when he was stupid and picked fights when he was younger and growled playfully, "Yare lassy! We be shipping off before noon day! Be at Tortuga (Qutar base) by next noon!"

She loved her father very much and grinned. "Al right Daddy, you better answer the next time I chat with you! And be carefully! I don't get your ass shot!"

He laughed and noticed something on his baby girl. "Still wearing my tags, eh?" He asked.

Looking down she sees her fathered dog tags and smirks. "Haven't taken them off since you left. Bit of a lucky charm to me, you could say."

He laughs once more and says. "Well they're doing you more luck then me! Have fun baby girl and watch your self! And keep up with you training! You all said ya wanted to join the military, so ya best keep'en it up! Love ya, and give every one a hug for me Honey bun." He blew her a kiss. Bonnie did the same then turned off the cam.

Sitting back, she thought about how long he's been gone. 'Almost two years...' she thought dimly.

Twirling around in her office chair out of boredom, Bonnie sighed and hope things in her life would run smoother. Being a leader was tough and her little army group she made with her friends was hard work to do. They were good. Even went on a couple of missions for the US government there in the US. But they always wore masks.

She was a wolf, leader and Ninja of her pack.

Her Second in command and researcher DeAnna, was Dog.

Torin their medic was Crane.

Keleana was Tiger and the weapons specialist of their group.

Last but not least, Robby was fox, the techy.

Together, they were the Lunar Wolves.

Now if you mentioned Wolves in the military, you'd think of them. No one, not even her father knew that five teens were the Wolves of the military. It put bread on the table, they didn't like to kill. But they felt like she should have to prove their worth to society. Saying: "Hey even out casts can do great things too!"

Sometimes, she'd wonder if she did the right thing by asking her friends, no. Her family to risk their lives to prove that she wasn't a waste to the world. That she was able to make a difference. Some nights she'd wake up in a cold sweat seeing the faces of the people she had killed. She'd told no one of this.

Bonnie knew she had to stay strong. Show no weakness and be a pillar and grounding for her team. No matter how much it hurt her. She would make sure her friends would stay the way they are and keep what innocence they had left.

Getting up, Bonnie walked over to her drawing table and took out a piece of red paper. She had been drawing in her spare time, hoping one day to maybe be a mangaka or Anime cartoonist. But for now, she was a military wolf and she would be like that till she felt like she had made a difference.

Looking down at the now finished _paper crane_, Bonnie calmly walked into the living room and sat her _crane _at the top of the banzai tree. Walking over to the window, she stood there, arms held behind her back, as she gazed up at the stars and let her very soul fill with the one wish she desperately wanted to come true. She had written it on the under side of her crane.

"DINNERS DONE! HURRY UP CAN COME GET IT!" Bonnie heard DeAnna bellow from the kitchen.

With a shake of her head and a soft chuckle she called out. "YOU HEARD THE CHIEF! IF YOUR NOT HERE IN FIVE MINUTES NO DESSERT!" Finally hearing the stampeding foot steps that came into the dinning room.

Looking back at the stars, lost in thoughts that only made her anxious and worry about the future.

"Hey. That meant you too, Taichou." She heard Robby say.

"Come on Cap, you need to eat too! No need to starve your self." She heard Keleana add.

With a sigh, Bonnie turned back to her family, friends, and team for supper. Little did the tight knit group know, that they had all wished for the same thing in different words.

For Bonnie's wish said this:

**I wish for our life to change.**

With that being written, made them all lightly move in an unseen wind. Suddenly, all five cranes took flight and flew out an open window and up into the sky.


End file.
